The invention relates to peripheral computer equipment, which is to a computer via a network.
Combined equipment having many functions, such as a print function, a copy function, a facsimile function and an electronic mail function is a type of peripheral equipment of a computer. The combined equipment is connected to a network, such as a LAN.
Maintenance of such combined equipment is performed by using, for example, a PC (a personal computer) connected to the same network. In order that a maintenance operator may perform maintenance on the combined equipment, using a PC with an installed maintenance tool, the maintenance operator has to enable communication between the PC and the combined equipment. More specifically, the maintenance operator needs to obtain an appropriate IP address assigned by a user of the combined equipment and set up an IP address in the PC for maintenance.
However, the maintenance operator may not obtain permission for temporary use of the IP address or authorization for access to the network from the standpoint of the security on the side of the user. In this case, the maintenance operator disconnects the combined equipment from a user's network environment and connects the combined equipment directly to the PC for maintenance, by a cross cable or the like.
In this case, the maintenance operator must change the network setup of the PC in accordance with the network setup of the combined equipment in order to enable network communication between the PC for maintenance and the combined equipment.
However, it becomes impossible for the maintenance operator to perform maintenance using the network when changes cannot be made in the network setup of the PC. Thus, the need arises to connect the PC for maintenance to the combined equipment by means of a method other than a LAN, such as a serial connection. To realize this connection, some combined equipment is provided with a local I/F for direct connection and a maintenance function using the local I/F.
To change the network setup of the PC for the purpose of maintenance of the combined equipment, the maintenance operator has heretofore had to check the network setup of the combined equipment and perform setup on the PC in accordance with the network setup of the combined equipment before starting maintenance. Thus, a problem exists: that is, time is required before the maintenance can start.
Moreover, the maintenance operator is required to have such knowledge and skill that he/she can change the network setup of the PC in accordance with the on-the-spot network environment.
Moreover, the maintenance operator may change the network setup of the combined equipment for the purpose of the maintenance of the combined equipment, and in this case, he/she needs to take notes of the current network setup without fail before changing the setup of the combined equipment. If the maintenance operator forgets to restore the network setup of the combined equipment to its original state or makes a mistake in restoration in taking notes of the current network setup, it then becomes impossible to connect the combined equipment to the network, and this causes the user a great deal of trouble.
Moreover, when the combined equipment includes a device for local connection, such as a serial I/F, and a function using the device so as to prepare for no permission for access to the network, this leads to a rise in costs of hardware and software.
It is an object of the invention to provide peripheral equipment of a computer, which can change the network setup of equipment in a short time by a simple operation, and thus allows a maintenance operator to perform maintenance of the equipment with ease.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided peripheral equipment of a computer which comprises: a communication section connected to the computer via a network; an operation section to perform an operation of changing a network setup of the communication section; a first storage section to save a current network setup value set in the communication section; a second storage section to previously store a fixed network setup value; means for saving in the first storage section the network setup value set in the communication section in accordance with an operation command from the operation section; and means for setting in the communication section the fixed network setup value stored in the second storage section, in place of the saved network setup value.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.